The Homeworld Diaries
by xPhoenixDreams
Summary: The lives and development of the Gems before and during the war. Go on adventures with them as they take on missions, make new friends, and fuse with never-before-seen Gems. All of this leads up to the war - and a final stand against Yellow Diamond.
1. Kyanite, Entry 1

**The** **Homeworld Diaries**

Chapter One:

 **Kyanite, Entry 1**

The blue Gem woke up in a tent next to another Gem, which was reddish-pink. Getting out of the device, he greeted her.

"Morning, Kyanite," she said.

"Good 'morning,' Rubellite." He went outside, blinded by the light of the morning sun. It stained the sky pink and orange, the reflections dancing in the ocean below. Among the green grass were purple flowers, still blooming. Picking one, he took off one of his gloves, placing the stem between his ring finger and middle finger, admiring its beauty.

Several more tents dotted the hillside, and even more Gems were down by the shore. He went down, greeting them, his gem, which was on his neck, glowing each time, responding to theirs.

Rubellite followed him, walking toward the ocean. "Rose is still looking for Lazuli, isn't she?"

"No doubt."

He walked into a small house, carved into the hill. Calling for the Pearl, he sat on a cushion, putting his glove back on and slightly leaning on the low table.

The Pearl peeked out of an alcove. "Yes, Kyanite?" She walked out of it, holdng a blue-white bubble which held a corrupt Gem.

"Hey. Is Rose still looking for T12?"

"T12" was a code name for another Gem. It consisted of a "T," which stood for "target," and a number, which indicated what number the target was in a line of hundreds more.

In this case, "T12" was Lapis Lazuli, a blue Gem that was known for her wings, power to manipulate water, and the fact that she was aggressive at random times.

"Yes, she is. Why?" She asked.

"I need to ask her something. I'll just wait for her."

"Are you sure? It'll be a few more Earth rotations before she returns. I could make tea, if you want."

He put his hands in front of him, making a gesture. "No, no, it's okay. I'll wait it out. Any missions from the Wailing Stone?"

"Let me check." She guided him into the alcove. There, they had a system set up. At the heart of it was a Wailing Stone. Plugs were stuck into the patterns that this particular one had. Many of them ran into power sources, while some were left unplugged.

Pearl pressed one of the buttons on the ring at the top. A holographic screen flashed to life behind the Wailing Stone.

On it was a web – at the center of the web was the first mission they took on. From there, that Gem's acquaintances would have a mission, and those would have more friends that would have more missions. It would go on for quite a bit, expanding the web. There was always something to do.

"Hm..." He approached, taking a stylus from a small cannister on his belt. He tapped on the gem, a rectangular-faceted purple and gray gemstone. Once tapped, a picture of the Gem in need appeared in a bubble on the far-left. Her name appeared next to it and a description of the mission on the center of the screen.

A pop-up saying "Confirm?" in bold appeared on top of it. Tapping it, he sighed. "Okay. Hopefully I can take on some more jobs in the next couple of rotations. But now, I need to help T-tur... you know what, I'm not going to try to pronounce that."

Pearl let out a short genuine laugh. "Good luck on your mission."

"Thanks. Have a good one!" With that, he walked onto the Warp Pad, teleporting away in a beam of light.


	2. Rubellite, Entry 1

**Chapter Two: Rubellite, Entry 1**

Rubellite walked down the beach, saying bye to Kyanite. She checked her bracelet.

A small red orb was embedded in it. Tapping it, a Mission Web appeared. Kyanite's gem appeared next to one, indicating that that mission was taken by him.

"Okay..." She muttered, taking a black stylus with a red tip from her belt. Using it, she looked for a mission available to her current rank.

"Ah, this one." Touching it, red waves radiated from the spot where she tapped. A white and gray gem appeared next to the portrait.

 _Help,_ it read. _I don't recall anything... Not even my name... I don't know where I am... Please send help..._

Rubellite tapped the circle that said **"Confirm?"** above it. She went into the small house where Kyanite had just been.

"Hey, Pearl. Is it okay if I use the Warp Pad? I need to go on a mission."

Pearl looked up from her cup of tea. "Yes, but remember not to go out into Warp Space again. It's pretty, but some of our Quartzes were almost shattered trying to rescue you."

She batted that away. "Yeah, okay, I won't. Hey, where's Ruby? I thought she was in here."

Pearl smiled. "You know she likes to burn things. She's probably poking seaweed with a hot prod right now down by the beach. You could probably find her by following the patches of glass in the sand."

"Oh. Well, I'll get her later. Right now, I need to help this Gem. Bye!"

"Bye."


	3. Tourmaline, Entry 1

**Chapter Three: Tourmaline, Entry 1**

She looked at her gem once more, questioning why she exists, then looking up to see a beam of light fade away.

She followed it, careful not to get hurt by the thorns and brambles. Some grazed her skin, but she felt little to no pain.

Tourmaline bumped into a blue Gem, sending both of them flying about seven inches.

"Oww." She rubbed her head, finding a bump.

The Gem got up, looking into her eyes. "You're Tourmaline, aren't you?"

"I... I think... I just emerged, I don't know much..."

"Well, whether you're Tourmaline or not, you're coming with me. We can't have new Gems running around on Earth; we can't trust them."

"...Oh. Well... Lead the way..."

He nodded. "Over here. Come on."

–

They continued through the forest in the direction that the blue Gem came from, eventually coming to a clearing.

"Hey, I never asked before. What's-"

"Kyanite. My name is Kyanite."

"Oh. ...Are we stopping here? Or will we keep going?" She asked, picking thorns out of her skirt and skin.

"We're going on. It's already late; I'll miss today's Grand Feast."

"Grand Feast..?"

"It's a bonfire party. We have them every Earth revolution; we talk about our progress and sometimes make new friends. It's really fun; you should come."

"I might as well."

–

She walked through the crowd, bumping into others. A Gem they called Rubellite was there, talking to Kyanite. Behind Rubellite was another Gem with a cloak on, covering his body and most of his face. What could be seen of it were his eyes and the bottom section of his face, his skin gray and white.

There were many other Gems, for example, the one called Sapphire, another one – Ruby, and a Pearl, who was talking to a light blue Gem. Another Gem, about eight feet tall with long, curly hair, was with them. Her navel was replaced by a pink gemstone with a pentagonal cut.

She saw other, less popular ones, who were in the corner of the hall. Tourmaline walked over to one with blue skin and brown streaks. Her hair was tied in a braid, which was blue, yet light enough to pass as blonde.

"Hi," she said shyly, resting against the wall about three feet from her.

"Hello," she said. She tapped her bracelet, closing a Mission Web. "You're Tourmaline, aren't you? Apparently, no one's been on a mission today aside from Rose Quartz, Kyanite, and Rubellite. They've been talking about you a lot."

Tourmaline blushed. The Gem noticed this, clarifying. "They've said good things. You were good in the field. Great, actually. Rose Quartz wants to see you after this."

She smiled. "Okay. And, might I ask... What's your name?"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Turquoise, head of the Mission Web project. I came up with the idea, then made it happen. Thing is, though... My team has to explore as many places as we can to put them on the World Map. I know you'll ask, so I'll deliver. The World Map is, of course, a map of the planet. We've discovered the Lunar Sea Spire, the Hourglass Temple... But sadly, we also discovered a rich and healthy valley. That is now the Kindergarten. Pretty sad; we've done that to the Earth without knowing it.."

"Well, I don't know if I should thank you. I mean, I wouldn't be here without that, but the fact that you need to suck the life out of everything... Hm..."

"Yeah... Well, I have to go, Rose Quartz needs me. If you want to talk sometime, I'll always be down by the shore."

"Okay. Bye! Have a nice party."

"Thanks, you too."


	4. Iolite, Entry 1

**Chapter Four: Iolite, Entry 1**

She flicked one of the levers, walking down from the building and into the machine. It started drilling into the earth. She pushed a button, injecting a gem.

Ever since she'd been made, Iolite couldn't feel anything. She wasn't exactly aware of anything going on, either.

She didn't know what she could do, who she was, or anything else.

She just knew what she was made for.

She was made to drill.

–

Iolite crawled out of the Injector after trying to fix one of the tubes inside. She refused to go back to work, receiving an Amethyst's whip to the back, another mark among fifty-three others.

She went back to the machine, pushing more buttons. She was sick of the names of Gems popping up in the visor that all Iolite had on their faces. It was almost impossible to take off, as it would electrocute her. She'd been electrocuted so many times, that if she could feel, she'd be numb to it. But no, since she _can't_ feel other things, and this has happened a lot, she can feel it buzz along her form, causing her to flinch.

A Jasper walked past her. "Do your job faster. You've only made five hundred of us in the past two minutes."

Her blank eyes seemed to understand. She pressed more buttons, dispensing five into each hole instead of one.

An Amethyst passed by. "Keep this up and you maybe released." She chuckled. Being released was impossible. What they meant by 'released' was actually 'shattered.' In the Kindergarten, there was no such thing as being released.

Suddenly, a white diamond flashed in the sky, dividing into three. It gained color, turning crimson, before dividing again, then folding into a prism. A gloved hand went through, then the rest of the body. As he walked, he made red waves underneath him, as if he was walking on a transparent bridge and creating vibrations with every step.

All of the Gems look up to find him walking down from midair somehow. His clothes were similar to the Jaspers', but he resembled the vampiric Pyrope more with their gray undershirts and the red top, which, like theirs, had the bottom half and the sleeves ripped off. There was a diamond-shaped cutout over his plexus, showing the red skin underneath, complete with a gem.

When he arrived at the boss's door, he took his hood off, revealing blood-red eyes and shiny silver hair. He put his hand on a pad, which was on the wall. The door divided, granting him access.

"Red Diamond? Come in. We have a lot to talk about. And please, no need for brute force. This council can shatter you before you even summon your weapon."

Iolite was not impressed by him. Instead, she kept drilling, dispensing five gems. Some were already emerging. They all had groups of gems on them; Amethysts, Jaspers, Clear Quartzes..

The Clear Quartz gems made the jaspers transparent, and all of them melted together, forming multiple Ametrine.

She went about the rest of her day, ignoring the sounds coming room the building that Red Diamond had just gone into. About seven hours later, he came out with a cracked gem and a black eye.

What had the council done?


End file.
